sugar coated memories
by xbluexrainx
Summary: She can be teased because she has stolen the playground princess' prince. Oh how foolish young six-year-olds can be.-Black/White; chessshipping. Cheren/Bianca.


_**note: **I'm on a roll with one-shots. Also, listening to Lovers in Japan (Osaka Sun Mix) by Coldplay, and I love that song. It's inspiring me for another one-shot. I'll see where that takes me. Anyways, here we go._

**_warning: _**_Uh, slight, slight OCC-ness, I think._

**_disclaimer: _**_Look, I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

**sugar-coated memories**

_i._

Of course the Arceus-damned kids on the playground like teasing the girl. They talk about the brunette female with the jean short shorts.

She can be teased because _she_ has stolen the playground princess' prince. Oh how foolish young six-year-olds can be.

_ii._

At ten-years-old the girl that always gets teased dreams of being a pokemon master. Oh what fun that would be!

She doesn't really care that she's still teased because the blonde princess still doesn't have her prince back.

_iii._

At the age of thirteen-years-old, the girl starts her journey. She picks a tepig, the princess a snivy, the stuck-up neighborhood bad boy an oshawott. The prince already started his journey a year before, choosing an oshawott. Apparently, they're pretty popular.

As the girl leaves her town, the ones that did not go on their journey left wish the princess a safe journey, the bad boy recives letters of love. He asks why the girl does not recive farewells.

She tells him that they would only be snide comments. She also says that she knows that he loves the princess.

Of course, he denies any such feelings.

_iv._

The princess battles the girl to a pokemon battle right off the bat on Route One.

Of course, the type-advantage gives the brunette the upper hand, and she wins.

The princess, who is not used to losing throws a fit while the boy attempts-and fails-to calm her down.

She accuses the girl of cheating, which the brunette quickly denies as the boy explains type advantage and the princess demands they trade partners.

When the boy says no, she storms off ahead of them, and comes back after she deemed herself lost. She sits by the fire sulking. The princess wishes she had picked oshawott.

_v._

The girl finds herself facing a man who is in his early twenties, his hair is green. His name is a single letter, he dreams of sperating pokemon and humans into separate worlds.

The princess loses her battle quickly, much to her distress. The boy is nowhere to be seen. The prince-who they have not seen for months on end-comes in. The princess greets him with a hug and a kiss, as his face distorts to utter disgust. He greets the brunette with a friendly-much to friendly for the princess' tastes-hello.

The girl greets him back. He asks who the green-haired man is.

When she replies, the prince challenges him.

But the girl demands that she battles him first.

The prince knows better than to say no.

_vi._

After the girl wins her battle, they learn that the bad boy was talking to the Champion.

They talk some before the princess coughs and makes her presense known.

The prince ignores her, however, and continues to talk with the Champion and the brunette girl.

The princess, furious, demands him to look at her and tell her that he does not love her.

He complies.

As the princess' heart breaks into two, the girl grabs hold of the prince's hand and tells him, "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen anyone do."

He responds by saying, "Shouldn't I be telling that to you? You just took down the leader of Team Plasma single-handedly."

They smile and smile as they lean in to kiss.

_vii._

Ten years later, at the age of twenty-three, the girl marries the prince, much to the dismay of the princess.

Then again, two years after that, at the age of twenty-five the princess marries the bad boy whos feelings she was oblivious to.

_viii._

The princess' name is Bianca, the bad boy Cheren.

The prince is known as Black, the girl White.

* * *

_Please, please review. Thank you._


End file.
